S vs M
by Takuchizuki
Summary: Pegangan tangan 1000 yen, rangkulan 2000 yen, pelukan 3000 yen, kecupan 4000 yen, ciuman 5000 yen, cupang 8000 yen. Aku berani membayarmu lebih untuk *piip*. Sasunaru. Ooc. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**S vs M  
**

**By : Takuchizuki  
**

**Pairing :** Sasunaru

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, AU

**WARNING**: YAOI

Happy reading~

.

Summary: Pegangan tangan 1000 yen, rangkulan 2000 yen, pelukan 3000 yen, kecupan 4000 yen, ciuman 5000 yen, cupang 8000 yen. Aku berani membayarmu lebih untuk *piip*. Sasunaru. Ooc. Yaoi.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda turun dari motor besarnya. Setelah melepas helm, pemuda berambut gelap mengulurkan tangan pada si pirang yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

Teriakan dari para gadis tak hentinya mengiringi langkah mereka berdua. Senyum terpantri di wajah tan pemuda berambut pirang dengan rona merah di kedua pipi.

"Sasuke," Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang, melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas untuk memeluk lengan pemuda yang masih menampilkan wajah datar.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke, pemuda stoick, yang kini melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan beralih merangkul si pirang dengan salah satu lengannya.

Sontak hal itu menyebabkan teriakan dari para gadis semakin keras. Tak ayal ada beberapa orang yang juga jijik melihat adegan itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian melakukannya lagi?" tanya Shikamaru, teman satu kelas Sasuke.

"Tak ada pilihan lain," gumam Sasuke. Dia menghela napas, merasa lelah dengan aktifitas hariannya.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan harga dirimu? Banyak yang menganggap kalian pasangan gay."

"Itu lebih baik, dari pada harus mengemis pada tua bangka itu."

"Mendokusai. Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan, pangeranmu sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Kyaa... kyaa..."

Teriakan serupa selalu ia dengar tiap istirahat atau pulang sekolah seperti saat ini. Menjadi biasa saat hal itu berurusan dengan pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah mereka. Sang seme yang stoick namun tampan, dan sang uke yang manis dan polos.

"Aku pulang dulu, minna," teriak Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sudah satu tahun pasangan itu bersama. Sekarang adalah tahun kedua mereka berada di sekolah tinggi Konoha. Penggemar mereka selalu berdo'a agar pasangan SasuNaru selalu langgeng.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Teme?"

"Hn, tak terlalu lama."

Naruto mencium singkat pipi Sasuke, kemudian menatap mata sekelam langit malam itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku."

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang itu lembut.

"KYAA..."

Para gadis yang masih berada disana berteriak setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Mereka sengaja menunggu pasangan muda itu pulang bersama untuk melihat kemesraan mereka seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang kubuat setelah masa hiatus. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan endingnya, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga endingnya akan tetap seperti itu. Karena Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama cowok, jadi tidak mungkin Masashi sensei menyebar virus yaoi ke seluruh dunia *meski nyatanya sudah*. Tapi sampai akhir aku tetap berharap ada Sasunaru canon.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**S vs M**

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Sasunaru

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**WARNING**: YAOI, OOC

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Brak  
"Teme, kenapa kau diam saja? Selalu aku yang memulai. Kau pikir mudah memulai semua sentuhan ini?" teriak Naruto tepat di depan Sasuke dengan mimik wajah jijik.  
"Menurutmu aku menikmatinya? Dan apa-apaan ciuman tadi? Kau pikir aku gay?"  
Naruto mendelik mengingat dirinya yang mencium sahabatnya sendiri. Dia jadi salah tingkah untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke barusan.  
"I- itu kan untukmu juga. Kalau kau tidak menolak saluran dana dari orang tua yang kau sebut tua bangka itu, kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."  
"Jadi ini salahku?"  
"Jangan memulai, Teme. Kita hampir tiap hari membahas hal ini."  
"Dan kau jangan memancing!" bentak Sasuke yang kemudian menuju kamar mereka. Ya, kamar mereka. Karena yang mereka tinggali adalah apartemen satu kamar.  
Naruto menghela napas. Dia menyadari kali ini dia yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dia menyinggung hal yang membuat bungsu Uchiha marah.  
Dia harus meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Secepat mereka bertengkar, secepat itu pula mereka baikan. Keesokan harinya mereka sudah saling bermesraan di sepanjang lorong menuju kelas Naruto. Sudah menjadi rutinitas, Sasuke mengantar Naruto terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya.  
"Makan siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut pirang lembut di hadapannya, sesekali dia menyelipkan rambut itu ke belakang telinga.  
Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.  
Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto cukup lama. Hal itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menahan napas. Setelah melepas kecupan itu, Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk kepala pirang itu sayang. Setelahnya ia menjauh pergi menuju kelasnya.  
"KYAA... KYAAA..."  
Lagi-lagi teriakan itu memenuhi koridor maupun ruang kelas yang ada disana. Membuat Naruto tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaannya.  
Naruto memasuki kelas dan menyapa semua temannya. Namun saat akan menuju ke tempat duduknya, dia mendengar bisikan seseorang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.  
"Dasar gay menjijikkan."  
Naruto tersentak mendengar desisan itu. Dia menoleh dan menatap punggung pemuda berambut merah maroon yang kini meninggalkan kelas.  
Senyum Naruto kembali terpasang saat seseorang menyapanya. Sedikit rasa nyeri di dada saat mendengar ucapan sinis tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada pagar, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan surai gelapnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia duduk tak jauh dari pemuda stoick itu, menekuk lutut dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas.  
Brak  
"Maaf sudah menunggu," ujar Sakura, gadis bersurai pink yang kini menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. Siapa yang tidak senang bisa bertemu secara pribadi dengan pasangan faforitnya. Hal itu bisa terjadi kalau kau adalah ketua fanclub.  
"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto bersemangat. Tak terbantahkan kalau sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu menyukai si surai merah muda.  
"Ini bayaran kalian," ujar Sakura setelah sampai di depan kedua pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan amplop berisi uang.  
Naruto dengan senang hati menerima amplop itu, ia segera membuka dan menghitungnya.  
"Aku memberi bonus pada kalian, karena bisikan di telinga, hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa kulit sensitif, apalagi kalau disertai jilatan yang membangkitkan nafsu masa muda, kyaaaa..." nada bicara Sakura berubah jadi semangat dengan khayalan yang melayang di kepala.  
"Sakura, kau mimisan," ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura mengelap darah di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu siap di saku.  
"Hentikan khayalanmu. Bayaran kami mahal untuk hal semacam itu," ujar Sasuke datar.  
"Jangan remehkan kami pecinta SasuNaru, Sasuke-kun. Kami akan membayar berapapun agar bisa melihat secara langsung," ujar Sakura yakin. "Kami akan membayar lebih kalau kalian melakukan 'piip'."  
"Heh, apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas," ujar Naruto.  
"Kubilang 'piip'."  
"Apa?"  
"'Piip'. Hehehehehe..."  
"Sakura-chan, hidungmu berdarah lagi."  
"Dalam mimpimu," timpal Sasuke kesal dengan khayalan Sakura dan kebodohan teman pirangnya.  
"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kalian siap. Saat itu tiba, aku dengan senang hati akan menyediakan berapapun yang kalian inginkan, asal sesuai kesepakatan. Bye. Huahahahahaa..." Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghilang di balik pintu.  
"Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?" gumam Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya.  
"Apa maksudnya itu, teme? Ucapan Sakura selalu di sensor."  
"Dobe. Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting, kita sudah mendapat hasil pekerjaan kita."  
"Yosh, kita harus merayakannya malam ini."

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**  
"Teme, maaf, aku ada piket hari ini. Kau pulanglah duluan."  
"Apa tidak masalah kau kubiarkan pulang sendiri?" Sasuke mengusap pipi tembem Naruto.  
"Ya," Naruto mengangguk disertai senyum manisnya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke mencium singkat tepat di bibir, menghiraukan teriakan dari penggemar mereka. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."  
Naruto tersenyum mengantar kepergian sang kekasih- atau mungkin kekasih dalam imajinasi fujodanshi. Dia berbalik, lalu ekspresinya berubah horor.  
'Teme sialan, menambah pekerjaanku saja,' batinnya sambil menatap lantai dengan tetesan banyak darah di permukaannya.  
"Hahh..."  
Helanya lelah. Tak mempedulikan mitos kalau menghela napas itu bisa mengurangi satu kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan, kami duluan," ujar teman sekelas Naruto yang juga mendapat tugas piket hari ini.  
"Yosh, hati-hati di jalan," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.  
Dia membuka pintu loker. Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati sepucuk surat di atas sepatu miliknya.  
"Kutunggu di belakang sekolah," Naruto membaca isi surat tersebut. Tangannya menggaruk kepala bingung. "Siapa? Apa ini surat pernyataan cinta? Atau surat tantangan?"  
Tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun, Naruto segera mengganti sepatunya dan menuju ke belakang sekolah.  
'Semoga option pertama,' batinnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat menunggu di bawah pohon. Dia tersenyum saat orang yang diundang berjalan dengan santai kearahnya.  
"Apa kau yang memberikan surat ini?" tanya Naruto, pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya, mungkin dia adik kelas atau anak baru.  
Pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, kemudian berdiri di hadapan si pirang.  
"Benar, itu aku yang menaruhnya. Tapi mereka yang menulis," ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke belakang Naruto.  
Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat sekelompok pemuda yang sering membully-nya  
"Kalian menjebakku?"  
"Dan dengan mudahnya rubah jelek sepertimu terperangkap dalam jebakan. Lama tak bersenang-senang, Naru-chan," ucap ketua geng sekolah tersebut dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.  
"Ckk," Naruto mengambil langkah mundur saat mereka maju mendekat.  
"Sangat merepotkan kalau berurusan dengan penggemar bodohmu itu. Kali ini kupastikan kami tidak akan kena skors. Dan menyadarkanmu ke jalan yang benar. Dasar menjijikkan!"  
Bukk  
Naruto tersungkur, dia mengernyit sakit, tidak siap menerima hantaman yang mengenai pipi kirinya. Bibirnya sedikit robek, menimbulkan rasa perih.  
"Jangan remehkan aku!" geram Naruto.  
Dia berdiri, bersiap membalas pukulan itu, namun dua orang dari mereka telah menangkap kedua tangannya dan membantingnya kebelakang, tepat di pohon belakangnya.  
"Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang salah satu diantara mereka.  
Melihat temannya kewalahan menghadapi Naruto, dua lainnya beralih memegangi kaki si pirang.  
"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Naruto menatap tajam satu-satunya pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.  
"Mauku? Lenyaplah dari hadapanku. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau enyah dari penglihatanku, gay menjijikkan."  
Naruto meronta menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.  
Melihat temannya kesulitan dengan kekeras kepalaan Naruto, sang ketua menyuruh mereka untuk menahan pemuda itu di atas tanah.  
Naruto sempat mengernyit sakit saat kepalanya terbentur tanah.  
Kiba, sang ketua, menyeringai. Dia mendekati Naruto. Dengan sekali tarik, kancing baju Naruto terlepas dari tempatnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan!"  
"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan pendosa sepertimu. Khekhekhe."  
Kini Kiba melepas kancing dan resleting celana milik pemuda pirang. Dengan sekali tarikan, celana itu terlepas menampilkan boxer hitam bergambar…. anak bebek?  
"Huahahahahahaa..." tawa mereka serempak. Tak menyangka menemukan hal menggelikan seperti ini.  
"Celana itu memang cocok untuk banci sepertimu."  
Wajah Naruto memerah, antara menahan malu dan kesal.  
"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Atau aku akan membunuh kalian!" ancam Naruto. Berharap ancamannya dapat menciutkan nyali si pembully.  
"Tidak sebelum aku membuat kenang-kenangan," Kiba mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Dia menekan aplikasi kamera dan siap membidik Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menoleh ke kanan.  
Satu bidikan.  
Merasa kurang puas dengan hasil fotonya, Kiba berinisiatif untuk mengubah gaya sang model.  
Naruto semakin panik, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari bantuan. Namun tak menemukan siapapun.  
"Tenang saja, Sai sudah kusuruh pergi. Jadi kita bisa bersenang-senang."  
Dengan itu, Kiba menarik lepas satu-satunya pertahanan Naruto. Dia menyeringai melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.  
"Benda yang kecil. Pantas Sasuke mau denganmu. Tubuhmu lumayan untuk seorang banci. Khekhekhe."  
"Hentikan kubilang!" Naruto berusaha merapatkan kakinya namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan dua lelaki.  
"Ini akan menarik," Kiba bersiap dengan ponselnya, namun pekerjaannya gagal saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"  
"Ckk, kali ini kau selamat, pirang! Ayo kita pergi."  
Kiba dan temannya meninggalkan Naruto yang meringkuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.  
Gaara, pemuda yang menginterupsi tadi melempar jasnya ke arah Naruto.  
"Aku membawa baju olahraga kalau kau mau," gumam Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sedikit banyaknya dia merasa prihatin dengan keadaan teman sekelasnya.  
"Terimakasih," lirih Naruto. Dia merasa malu dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang lelaki, harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.  
Dari banyaknya siswa di sekolah, kenapa harus Gaara yang menolong.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk review di chap 1.

Maaf kalau chap depan lama. Saya menyesuaikan keadaan untuk mendapat sinyal wifi. Kalau pakai modem, kena internet positif, jadi tidak bisa buka FFN.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**S vs M**

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Sasunaru

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**WARNING**: YAOI, OOC

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Tadaima."  
"Hn. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita- ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Sasuke langsung merubah topik pembicaraannya saat melihat pipi Naruto yang lebam.  
Naruto menggeleng memberi tanggapan tanpa jawaban. Dia menuju kamarnya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.  
"Apa mereka membully-mu lagi? Baju siapa yang kau pakai?" Sasuke berusaha mengejar ke kamar.  
"Sasuke," Naruto berhenti di pintu kamar tanpa menoleh. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri," dia menutup pintunya pelan.  
Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Naruto. Dia ingin sahabat pirangnya sendiri yang bercerita padanya.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pasangan faforit bagi para fujoshi mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Si pirang yang di klaim sebagai uke dalam hubungan itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada si raven.

Namun hari ini Naruto merasa ganjal dengan ekspresi orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Reaksi mereka terlalu histeris dari pada biasanya, dan reaksi lainnya semakin mencibir lebih kejam dan terang-terangan.  
"Sasuke, aku merasa sikap mereka aneh hari ini," bisik Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.  
Kedekataan mereka justru membuat para fujoshi semakin histeris.  
"Hanya perasaanmu, Dobe."  
"Mungkin kau benar," gumam Naruto, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.  
Namun ditengah perasaannya yang kurang nyaman, Naruto sempat melihat seringai terlukis di bibir pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di ujung koridor.  
Tiba-tiba emosi Naruto memuncak. Ingin sekali rasanya menghajar pemuda itu dan melepas semua seringai menjijikkan dari wajahnya.  
"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat gelisah," ujar Sasuke sesaat setelah sampai di depan kelas Naruto. Dia menyingkirkan rambut pirang yang menghalangi penglihatan Naruto agar mata biru indahnya menatap tepat ke arah matanya.  
Naruto menggeleng. Dia menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan sang Uchiha.  
"Naruto."  
Suara dari dalam kelas mengusik kegiatan mereka. Itu Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah yang kemarin menolong Naruto, kini berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto khawatir pemuda itu merasa terganggu dengan perbuatan mereka.  
"Ada apa, Gaara-san?" tanya Naruto ragu.  
"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat," Gaara menyerahkan ponselnya.  
Naruto yang melihat layar ponsel Gaara, membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya nama baiknya akan tercemar dengan cara seperti ini.  
Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.  
"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke, saat Naruto lari setelah memberikan ponsel Gaara padanya.  
Sasuke melihat gambar pada ponsel itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati gambar sahabatnya yang hampir telanjang dengan selembar boxer saja.  
"Lelucon apa ini?" Sasuke menarik kerah Gaara, berniat menghajarnya.  
"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," ujar Gaara tenang.  
Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke segera menyusul Naruto. Meninggalkan penonton yang terdiam bingung.  
"Apa ini cinta segitiga?"  
"Mungkin."  
"Kyaa... kyaa..."  
Mereka semakin histeris dengan spekulasi mereka sendiri.

.

.

.  
Sasuke mengatur napas ketika sampai di atap. Dia melihat Naruto termenung dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menghiraukan suara gaduh yang dia buat saat membuka pintu.  
"Aku juga mendapat pesan itu. Aku baru mengeceknya," ujar Naruto lirih, seolah Sasuke dapat mendengar suaranya di tengah hembusan angin.  
"Karena ini kau terlihat murung kemarin?" Sasuke ikut bersandar di sebelahnya. Dia menatap langit biru sejernih kornea sahabatnya. Matahari belum terlalu terik, membuatnya betah memandang warna biru itu.  
"Bisa dibilang begitu."  
Tubuh Naruto merosot. Dia memeluk lututnya merapat ke dada.  
"Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Ini hanya masalah sepele."  
"Sepele katamu?" geram Naruto dengan tatapan nyalang tertuju pada sahabatnya.  
"Memangnya apa yang kau permasalahkan? Lagi pula kau bukan perempuan."  
Dalam hati Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.  
"Kecuali..."

Naruto gugup mendengar lanjutannya.

"...gambar itik warna kuning itu terlihat lucu."

"Heh?" Naruto sudah menduga ucapan Sasuke, tapi kalau diucapkan secara langsung tetap saja membuatnya terkejut.  
"Hahahahaa... aku sudah menduganya, pasti karena celana bebekmu itu. Khekhekhe," Sasuke tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.  
Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Harusnya Sasuke prihatin, bukan malah menertawakannya.

Brak

Kedua pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, kini pandangan mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang tanpa sopan santun membanting pintu.  
"Aku tau kalian akan kemari. Pelajaran sudah dimulai tapi kau tidak ada di kelas, jadi aku meminta ijin untuk mencarimu," ujar Sakura sambil memandang Naruto. "Aku sempat mampir ke kelasmu tadi," lanjutnya, kini menatap Sasuke.  
"Apa maumu?" ujar Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke gaya _stoick_-nya.  
"Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun momen kalian melakukan yang iya-iya," ujar Sakura dengan seenaknya membayangkan hal yang menjurus ke rated M. "Apa kau tidak marah, tubuh mulus eksotis milik Naruto tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Sekarang bukan kau saja yang menikmatinya, karena semua mata di sekolah ini sudah melihatnya," kemudian Sakura menatap Naruto. "Nice boxer, Naru-chan," tambahnya dengan dua jempol ditujukan pada si pirang yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai.  
Naruto menepuk keningnya mendengar komentar dari Sakura. Apa separah ini penyakit fujoshi dari orang yang disukainya? Tapi komentar terakhir, lagi-lagi membuat wajahnya memerah.  
'Apa salahnya memakai celana itu!' raung Naruto dalam hati. Tapi dia sedikit bersyukur, Kiba belum sempat mengambil gambar dirinya yang sedang telanjang. Akan jadi bulan-bulanan sampai lulus kalau itu terjadi. Walau tidak ingin mengakui, tapi *piip*-nya memang kecil.  
"Hn. Bukan urusanku."  
"Kau seme sadis, membiarkan uke-mu teraniaya seperti itu!" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan.  
"Aku bukan _masocist_!" teriak Naruto membela diri.  
"Itu tidak penting Naru-chan. Yang lebih penting, kapan kau siap melakukannya?"  
"A-apa? Melakukan apa?" kening Naruto mengernyit, tidak paham dengan maksud gadis bersurai pink itu.  
Sakura menghela napas. Apa uke favoritnya terlalu polos? Setidaknya Naruto harus tau hal sekecil itu, ini juga demi kebaikannya.  
"Bercinta," ujar Sakura vulgar.  
"Aaaargh... Kau tidak malu mengatakannya di depan kami?" saking kagetnya, Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia berteriak.  
"Apa dia selalu berteriak seperti ini?" tanya Sakura malas pada pemuda yang sedari tadi diam.  
Sasuke mengendikkan pundaknya menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.  
"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Sasuke-kun. Hubungi aku kapanpun," Sakura mengedipkan matanya, setelah itu berlalu pergi.  
"Kenapa hanya si Teme? Sakura!" namun protesnya tak ada yang menjawab, karena gadis itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.  
Tidak puas dengan itu, pandangan Naruto beralih pada Sasuke.  
"Ada urusan apa diantara kalian?"  
"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe."  
Bibir Naruto manyun mendapat jawaban itu.

.

.

.

Kiba memperhatikan pemuda blonde dengan pasangannya yang dengan mesra membeli makan siang di kantin. Dia menggeram, menggenggam tangannya dengan kesal. Dia pikir kejahilannya kemarin akan membuat pemuda itu jera, namun malah sebaliknya, pemuda dengan senyum lebar itu bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Perkiraan bahwa penggemar mereka akan merasa jijik juga justru terbalik. Penggemar mereka malah bersyukur dan berniat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang menyebar foto itu. Bahkan ada beberapa pemuda yang jadi menyimpang hanya karena melihat tubuh kurus si pirang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pantat si pirang itu seksi juga."

Kiba mendelik kearah temannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sui?"

Pemuda berambut aneh itu memandang temannya malas.

"Ayolah Kiba, kau harus menilai secara subyektif. Cobalah menilai secara netral, bukan dengan pandangan obyektif sebagai Kiba yang membenci Naruto."

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang yang sedang bergelayut manja pada si raven. Pandangannya turun ke arah bawah, tepatnnya ke pantat. Kalau dilihat, milik Naruto memang seksi, ditambah bayangan kemarin yang menelanjangi si pirang seakan mengganggu pikirannya. Meski berisik, tapi bocah itu memiliki tubuh yang seksi. Terlalu indah untuk seorang lelaki.

"Benarkan, kataku," bisik Suigetsu tepat di telinga Kiba.

Kiba bergidik ngeri, dia melirik kesal melihat seringai teman-temannya, seolah mengejeknya yang tak melepas pandangan dari pantat si pirang sampai sang obyek menghilang dari lokasi.

"Cih, menjijikkan."

"Kau akan menyesali perkataanmu kalau tetap keras kepala seperti itu, Kiba. Khukhukhu..." kekeh Shino, mencoba mengejek temannya.

Kiba menggeram. "Aku ke toilet," dia merasa kesal merasa dipojokkan oleh teman-temannya. Dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas tawa mereka yang berhasil membuat emosi Kiba naik.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di gerbang, bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam kantong. Rambut pirangnya terhembus angin, pandangannya terarah pada batu kecil yang sedang ia mainkan dengan sepatu.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ah, kau yang kemarin," ujar Naruto disertai senyum manisnya.

'Sialan, buat apa bocah ini ada disini?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kita belum berkenalan kemarin. Namaku Sai," pemuda itu menyodorkan tangan. Dia mengernyit saat Naruto tidak juga menerima jabatan tangannya. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya. Dia buru-buru tersenyum dan menyambut tangan pemuda di depannya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. Kau hanya disuruh kan?"

'Geez, sudah tau kalau masih marah, kenapa malah kesini, dasar mayat hidup!' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal," Sai menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Sungguh, aku tidak marah." Elak Naruto.

'Cepatlah pergi, bocah. Orang-orang melihat kesini,' geram Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

'Apa dia membaca pikiranku?'

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu," Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto yang panik.

"Sungguh, kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Sai mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin, meyakinkan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," entah kenapa, namun Naruto merasa lega mendengar jawaban itu. Harusnya dia tau, tidak ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiran.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

'Bukan urusanmu,' batin Naruto geram. Pemuda disampingnya tidak juga pergi.

"Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku," Naruto tersenyum, menanggapi pertanyaan Sai. "Apa kau murid baru disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Sepertinya kau memang selalu memikirkan kekasihmu, sampai tidak mengenali teman sekelas sendiri."

"APA?! Kau sekelas denganku?" pasalnya Naruto merasa baru kemarin bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Sai tersenyum. Pemuda itu sering sekali mengeluarkan senyum palsu, membuat Naruto merasa kurang nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Naruto memandang heran kearah Sai.

'Apa dia pemuda kesepian? Sampai dia memintaku menjadi temannya seperti itu.'

"Sai senpai, terimakasih sudah membantuku melukis," seru gerombolan gadis yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka.

'Ternyata dia populer,' batin Naruto, menyesal sudah bersimpati pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Sampai jumpa Naru-chan," lanjut gerombolan gadis disertai jeritan saat menyapa Naruto.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum cerah.

'Aku juga senpai kalian, baka! Setidaknya panggil aku senpai!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Ternyata kau orang yang lucu, Naruto-kun."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Dobe, cepat naik."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggu Naruto akhirnya datang juga, dengan motor dan helm yang disodorkan pada sahabatnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Teme," Naruto menerima helm yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Ada urusan sebentar."

"Sai, aku pulang dulu," Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sai yang juga balas melambai.

Senyuman yang sedari tadi terpasang di bibir Sai seakan luntur, tergantikan dengan raut wajah serius. Dia berbalik kemudian melirik sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih all atas semua review, fav, dan follownya.

Terimakasih juga atas sarannya. Dan do'akan semoga ff ini tidak macet di tengah jalan.

Aku punya pertanyaan, apa kalian ingin FF ini meningkat ratednya atau cukup di rated T?

Thanks all...

Mind to review?


End file.
